Stolen Kiss
by suic
Summary: YYH/SD. Something outrageous has happened in Makai that has left friendships to shreds, and new ones to form. :)


Disclaimer: Well... don't own any of them... um... just borrowing them, that's all.

Ramblings: Actually… I'm not an expert in Slam Dunk (I know more about YYH than SD), so… expect a lot of mistakes. That's why I need your reviews (and flames, if necessary). Hope you enjoy and get cliff-hanged. «'¤'»

                        _What a long day…_

                        Rukawa yawned heavily as he boarded his bicycle. Slowly, he picked up his rhythm (which included him falling asleep), and he headed off towards his house. Suddenly, a series of thoughts penetrated his mind: A carrot-top popping up, singing an out-of-tune song, 'Ore wa tensai' over and over again, a large, tanned hand hitting that blazing head, Miyagi flirting with Ayako, and she, hitting him with a fan, then out comes those short-skirted women with hearts in their faces, chanting his name, "Ru-Ka-Wa! Ru-Ka-Wa! Love me love me Ru-ka-Wa!!!"

                        His eyes opened momentarily, as if waking up from a bad dream, only to find that he's near to crashing a fence. He tried to maneuver his bike to avoid the contact, but it was too late. He collided with the hedge right side first, and he fell down to a heap on top of some bushes. He could see a tiny crowd gathering around him, and he cursed inwardly. He could barely make out some whispers of, "He was asleep while riding a bike!" and "This would have happened sooner or later. A car almost ran him over!" Not knowing what they were talking about, he promptly stood and picked his vehicle up. This caused the circle around him to slowly dissipate, their object of attention being alive. Cursing silently again, he started to get on the cycle, when a flash of red caught his attention. He had landed near a basketball court.

                  ¤§¤§¤§¤¬¬¤§¤§¤§¤

                        _Everything went wrong… Things weren't supposed to be this way…_

The lone figure gripped the ball hard. Somehow he had strayed towards this basketball court, and managed to pick up a ball while his mind was in a jumble. Slowly, he stood up, ball in hand, and quite painstakingly, bounced it once. It felt surprisingly good. Again, he did the act. It made him feel better, this dribbling. Gradually, he picked up a pace, and he was running now, heading towards the ring; a switch to the right hand, a little lay-up. When the ball landed near his feet, he managed a smile, and picked it back up, 'This basketball is... interesting.'

                  ¤§¤§¤§¤¬¬¤§¤§¤§¤

                        Rukawa blinked. He was now fully awake. Had that redhead disappeared?

                        Intrigued, he headed towards the open gate, bringing his bike along with him. Currently, the fey youth was looking at the ball, as if mesmerized by every of its spots. Rukawa tried to place the bike against the wall quietly, but it landed with a thud on the floor instead. For the third time since he came from school, he cursed again. 

                  ¤§¤§¤§¤¬¬¤§¤§¤§¤

                        As if jolted by electricity, the one with the ball jerked up, and turned, alarmed. Why hadn't he heard the person coming?

                        He was about to make a run for it, but somehow, he was transfixed by the "intruder's" height. _Wow… So tall… I wonder who's taller, him or-_

Decided, he gave a small smile and stretched out the ball towards the stranger. He asked quite softly, "Do you play basketball?"

                  ¤§¤§¤§¤¬¬¤§¤§¤§¤

                        "Do you play basketball?"

                        Rukawa gazed at the owner of the dulcet tones. _Young…_ Kaede gave the redhead a look that said, 'isn't it obvious?' Narrowing his eyes, he already knew what the 'kid' was going to ask for. 

                  ¤§¤§¤§¤¬¬¤§¤§¤§¤

                        "Would you like to play one-on-one?"

--------------------------------------------

                  Okay… That's still it. Sorry if it's pretty lagging… and what's up with the name hiding? I guess already too obvious for you, readers, as to who the mystery guy is, but Rukawa doesn't know it yet.… J So, please write a review, may it be flames or whatever and give me an idea if this story is worth following up. Thanks a bunch for letting me waste your time… J


End file.
